Bolt: Destino desconocido
by NB y You
Summary: NB: una historia en la que Bolt y sus amigos se involucran en un viaje que va mas allá de lo que se imaginan You: emoción, aventura, viajes, nuevos amigos y enemigos NB y You: PREPÁRENSE PARA EL VIAJE DE SU VIDA!
1. Chapter 1

**NB: este es nuestro primer fic y lo primero que queremos hacer es agradecer a los que nos motivaron a hacer fics: lightResurrection, shadowDarklight, inu Okami lobo y todos los otros escritores**

**You: queremos aclarar que ninguno de los personajes de Bolt nos pertenece. Porque si fuera mío esta sería la continuación**

**NB: comosea para aclarar:**

-NB: dialogo

-NB: _pensamiento_

- NB: GRITO FUERTE

**NB Y You: DISFRUTEN LA HISTORIA! (dejen opiniones honestas)**

CAPITULO 1- Destino a…

Ya habían pasado unos meses desde que Bolt, Mittens y Rhino habían empezado a vivir en casa de penny y a pesar de que a Mittens le costaba volverse a acostumbrar a la vida domestica con Bolt a su lado se sentía mucho mas tranquila. Por otra parte cierto roedor no podía ser más feliz viviendo en casa de sus ídolos, además de que la mama de Penny había comprado una pantalla de plasma para ver sus telenovelas.

Nuestra historia comienza con un perro blanco recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol enfrente de su casa…

Bolt: mmm…. (Dormía profundamente)

El perro se encontraba en un sueño tan profundo que el mundo se podía estar cayendo y el no se daría cuenta. Justo en ese momento un roedor había dejado su maratón de películas de súper héroes para tomar aire fresco…

Rhino: haaa… que bello día….hooo pero que tenemos aquí…-Rhino figo la vista en un bulto blanco que se encontraba recostado en el césped- jeje…

El roedor se acerco con un sigilo mayor que el de cualquier depredador para asustar a su presa…

Rhino: HAAAA! (Grite con toda mi fuerza)

Bolt: zzzz… (Seguía dormido)

Rhino había gritado a todo pulmón sin embargo a Bolt parecía no haberle hecho el más mínimo efecto…

Rhino: pero… COMO ES POSIBLE!- Rhino se encontraba furioso

Mittens: ayuda…!- se escucho un pequeño grito casi inaudible para Rhino

Bolt: MITTENS! - Bolt corrió como si tuviera sus súper poderes

Rhino: Bolt?... DESAPARECIO!- Rhino entro en pánico al pensar que su amigo se esfumo

Bolt: _aguanta Mittens!_- lo único que le importaba a Bolt era llegar con Mittens

Bolt llego al lugar donde había provenido el grito. Era el baño del segundo piso. Bolt atropello la puerta como si fuera de cartón abriéndola…

Bolt: MITTENS QUE PASA? DONDE ESTAS?- Bolt buscaba desesperado a Mittens

Penny: Bolt?- penny se da la vuelta viendo a un Bolt con mirada de loco

Mittens: Bolt que pasa?- decía una medio seca Mittens

Penny envuelve a Mittens con una toalla y la carga. Bolt se las queda mirando con cara de confundido…

Bolt: pero tu gritaste ayuda…?-Bolt estaba más que confundido

Mittens: HA! Perdón es que no quería que Penny me bañe- decía mittens ruborizada y apenada

Bolt: haa..Solo era eso?- decía un Bolt más calmado

Penny sonrió y comenzó a secar a Mittens con mucha suavidad para que no se despeinara y se esponjara. Penny sabia cuanto Mittens odiaba los baños…

Penny: LISTO! Con mucho trabajo.. PERO LISTO!- decía Penny orgullosa de su obra

Mittens salto de la mesa en la que estaba siendo secada con mucha delicadeza. Su pelaje estaba reluciente y brillante lo que hacía relucir sus ojos esmeraldas. Mittens parecía una de esas gatas de familias elegantes que salen en las revistas…

Bolt: estas…- no encontraba palabras para describir lo bien que se veía mittens

Mittens: si Bolt?- Mittens hablo con una voz dulce y un tanto seductora

Bolt: estas herm…- Bolt fue interrumpido por una fuerza que lo levanto. Era Penny!

Penny: es tu turno Bolty- Dijo llevándolo a la bañera

Bolt: Penny piedad…- decía bolt poniendo una cara de miedo

Mittens puso una cara de enojo con Penny sin que ella se diera cuenta y bajo las escaleras con cuidado para no ensuciarse y despeinarse. Una vez abajo se sentó en el sofá para dormir hasta que fue sacada de sus sueños por un Rhino desesperado…

Rhino: MITTENS MITTENS!- Rhino gritaba como si su vida dependiera de ello

Mittens: qué?...- a ella no le importaba mucho la razón, ella sabía que su pequeño amiguito exageraba todo.

Rhino: BOLT DESAPARECIO!- decía Rhino al borde del infarto

Mittens: no Rhino está arriba Penny le da un Baño- dijo Mittens con los ojos cerrados con la esperanza de poder dormir

Rhino: HO! Bueno- dijo Rhino como si nada hubiera pasado

Mittens tenía las esperanzas de descansar hasta que…

Rhino: HEY mittens te cuento algo gracioso!- Rhino no podía quedarse callado o al menos no cuando ella quería dormir

Mittens: tengo opción…- se resigno sabiendo que su amigo no la dejaría en paz

Rhino: escucha Bolt estaba durmiendo en el patio hace un rato, yo lo vi y me puse la misión de despertarlo con un susto…- Rhino contaba con cada detalle sus movimientos para acercarse a Bolt. Cuando agrego a Bolt a la historia Mittens puso más atención- …justo cuando estaba a su lado trague todo el aire que pude y solté un "SUPER LADRIDO" – decía poniéndose en posición de cuatro patas gritando lo último. Mittens se dispuso a dormir creyendo saber lo que ocurrió después pero..- pero Bolt ni se movió- eso hizo que Mittens abriera los ojos de golpe volviendo su atención a Rhino- entonces escuche como un insecto o un zumbido que sonaba como "agrura" y de la nada Bolt desapareció jaja- termino de contar su historia

Mittens: _será que fue cuando dije ayuda?_- pensó Mittens ilusionada pero fue sacada por una vos conocida..

Bolt: Hola chicos- saludo un limpio Bolt muy alegre por su ya finalizado baño

Rhino: Hola Bolt- saludo un Rhino olvidándose de su charla con mittens

Mittens: Hola orejoncito- saludo Mittens con cariño lo cual hizo que Bolt se ruborizara

Penny apareció en frente de todas sus mascotas en el sofá llamando su atención…

Penny: chico tengo algo muy importante que decirles…- las mascotas pusieron toda su atención a su amada dueña- NOS VAMOS DE VIAJE A FRANCIA…

**NB: listo que les parece denos su opinión honesta y no se preocupen lo que va a pasar no se lo esperan**

**You: Tranquilo que les vas a contar el final. haremos un capitulo cada semana**

**NB y You: DEJEN OPINIONES HONESTAS PARA MEJORAR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NB: gracias por los comentarios a todos**

**You: espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo y para aclarar**

**You**: dialogo

**You**: _pensamiento_

**NB y You**: **ablando al mismo tiempo**

**You:** GRITANDO MUY FUERTE

**NB y You**: DISFRUTEN EL FIC!

Capitulo 2- preparando las maletas…

Penny: ¡NOS VAMOS A FRANCIA!

Después de enterarse de la noticia nuestros animales favoritos reaccionaron cada uno de diferente manera. Mittens mostro mucha alegría porque siempre había querido ir a ese lugar por alguna razón en especial…

Bolt: ¿porque te alegra tanto ir a ese lugar?- Mittens se mostraba muy emocionada por alguna razón

Rhino: si… es muy sospechoso… ¿tramas algo?- Rhino ya confiaba en Mittens pero… Rhino siempre va a ser Rhino

Mittens: hee… es secreto- se ruborizo y se fue corriendo

Bolt y Rhino: **Mmmm…**- pero lo dejaron para después

Rhino por otra parte se preocupo por varias cosas

Rhino: ¡Dios mío hay tanto que preparar para el viaje!- reacciono con cara de desesperado

Bolt: ¿enserio? ¿Que necesitas?- Bolt no entendía la preocupación de su amigo debido a que como animales no necesitaban llevar casi nada solo sus collares y la esfera de Rhino

Habian pasado las semanas y el viaje se acercaba cada vez más. Mittens estaba cada vez más emocionada viendo como Penny tachaba los días en un calendario. Rhino por alguna milagrosa razón solo leía y estudiaba de todos los libros que había en la casa y cada tanto veía programas raros que no eran de acción sino novelas de otros países. Bolt estaba… confundido por alguna razón… y decidió preguntarle a Mittens para no molestar a Rhino con lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Mittens se encontraba afuera al frente de la casa durmiendo en la rama del árbol, Bolt se le acerco…

Bolt: ¿Mittens puedes bajar un momento?- Bolt estaba abajo del árbol

Mittens: ¡claro¡- Mittens majo de un salto del árbol con elegancia- ¿Qué pasa Bolty?

Bolt: ¿Bolty?- la miro con una cara de confundido-¿me dijiste Bolty?

Mitten: heee… yo- _DECI ALGO- _bueno…-_LO QUE SEA- _ha…-se estaba ruborizando

Bolt: descuida no me molesta- Bolt la miro con una sonrisa la cual provoco mas sonrojo en Mittens

Mittens: ¿enserio?- lo miro sorprendida

Bolt: si seguro, es más me gusta-_wow de donde vino eso_- seguía diciendo con una sonrisa

Mittens: bueno… cambiando de tema... ¿que necesitas?- dijo con la intención de perder su nuevo tono rojo

Bolt: he… bueno… es algo vergonzoso- dijo Bolt apenado

Mittens: no importa puedes decírmelo- _será…_- Mittens abrió los ojos esperanzada

Bolt: ¿Dónde queda Francia?- dijo Bolt bajando las orejas

Mittens: ¿QUE?- _no esperaba eso…-_no sabes dónde queda Francia…- Mittens lo miraba con cara de duda

Bolt: es que cuando viajamos pasamos por todo el mundo y no me acuerdo de Francia

En ese momento Mittens recordó las palabras que le dijo a Bolt cuando le dijo donde estaba Penny…

_**FLASH BACK**_

Bolt estaba parado mirando con seriedad a una gata que estaba buscando algo en un basurero…

Mittens: ¡AJA!-dijo sacando un papel, bajo del basurero y dijo- no sé si deba mostrarte esto es súper secreto- _con esto me dejaras en paz…-_ este es un mapa del mundo entero…- _seguro se lo cree- _nosotros estamos aquí en la mujer de verde y el del ojo verde tiene a Penny…- dijo buscando un punto en el mapa- ha… ¡aquí! En el waffle con gafas de sol- _con eso de que es el mundo entero se va a rendir y me liberara_- ahora si me liberas ya no te molestare…

Bolt: te liberare gato… ¡cuando encuentre a Penny!- Dijo firme

Mittens: ¡disculpa! Ese no era el trato- dijo sintiéndose insultada

Bolt: el trato ya expiro garo- dijo de forma amenazante

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Mittens: heee… bueno Bolt… es que… cometí un error no estuvimos por todo el mundo solo por América- dijo apenada- lo lamento

Bolt: no importa… espera ósea… ¿EL MUNDO ES MAS GRANDE?- Bolt puso una cara de impacto, literal mente el mundo le apareció de la nada

Mittens: si ven te mostrare- dijo dándole una señal para que la siguiera

Entraron a la casa pasando por la casa y vieron a Rhino pretendo atención a una novela alemana pero no le dieron mucha importancia total siempre veía cosas raras. Subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de Penny, ahí Mittens subió a el escritorio que tenia Penny y tiro una pelota muy grande que resulto ser un globo terráqueo…

Bolt: y… ¿esto qué es?- dijo Bolt olfateando el planeta en miniatura

Mittens: eso es el mundo Bolt- dijo Mittens poniéndose a su lado agarrando el planeta

Bolt: ¿esto?- dijo poniendo cara de confusión

Mittens: nosotros estamos aquí- dijo señalando los Ángeles- y nosotros recorrimos todo esto que es América- dijo señalando todo norte América- y… Francia está aquí en este continente llamado Europa- le explicaba con todo detalle a Bolt y el prestaba suma atención solo que debes en cuando se perdía en sus ojos y pedía que se lo explicara de nuevo- y ya entendiste…

Bolt: ¡SI!- se puso en pose firme

Mittens: seguro…- dijo de forma dudosa- bueno entonces te are unas preguntas

Bolt: ¡listo!- segui firme

Mittens: ¿cuántos continentes hay?

Bolt: siete

Mittens: ¿cuáles son?

Bolt: América del norte, América del sur, Europa, Asia, Australia y los polos norte y sur

Mittens: ¿y cuáles son las formas de ir de uno a otro?

Bolt: por barco y por avión

Mittens: ¡MUY BIEN!

Mittens salto hacia Bolt y lo abraso y sin darse cuenta el también. Se mantuvieron abrazados por un rato y luego se miraron a sus ojos perdiendo cualquier sensación a su alrededor…

Mittens: sabes creo que te ganaste un premio…- sin control sobre si misma lamio la mejilla de bolt

Bolt se quedo petrificado y Mittens al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer también se paralizo hasta que Bolt rompió el silencio…

Bolt: mucho mejor que cualquier galleta- dijo sonriendo

Cuando dijo eso Mittens volvió a respirar…

Mittens: pues… si te sigues portando bien recibirás más premios- dijo de manera seductora causando que Bolt pase de Blanco a Rojo como por arte de magia

Mittens comenzó a salir del cuarto pero al pasar al lado de Bolt paso su cola por la car de Bolt haciendo que él la siguiera y callera con una cara de atontado.

Mittens salió al jardín y cuando nadie la vio… SE DESMALLO

Mittens: _DEBO RECORDAR COMO ISE ESO…- _soltó un suspiro y volvió a dormirse en la misma rama de árbol que antes

Despees de eso el dio transcurrió tranquilo Bolt se la paso repasando el globo terráqueo para ganase mas "premios", Rhino seguía leyendo y viendo cosas en varios idiomas y Mittens descanso el resto del día. Llego la hora de la cena y todos estaban reunidos comiendo excepto cierto roedor…

Mittens: oye orejón y el roedor- dijo viendo que su plato estaba lleno

Bolt: creo que sigue viendo su extraño programa

Rhino: ¡LO LOGRE!- se escucho un grito que causo que todos miraran a un Rhino entrando por la puerta de la cocina

Penny y su Madre rieron debió a que el chillido de ratón las asusto tanto. Por otra parte Bolt y Mittens lo miraban con extrañesa…

Bolt y Mittens: **¿qué lograste?**- dijeron al unisonó

Rhino: ¡yo el increíble Rhino e logrado aprenderme todos los idiomas!- dijo poniendo una pose de victoria

Mittens: pero Rhino… solo vamos a Paris (para ser exactos) no hacía falta que fueras a estudiar todos los idiomas…- dijo viéndolo con rareza

Rhino: cierto pero estoy seguro de que seguramente hay animales de todo tipo que hablan todos los idiomas y quiero decirles que soy el compañero de ¡Bolt: el súper perro!- dijo Rhino con orgullo

Bolt: es impresionante Rhino pero ya te explicamos que eso era un programa de "la caja mágica"

Rhino: no Bolt ya me di cuenta que hay algo mejor que la "caja mágica"- dijo Rhino de forma seria

Bolt y Mittens: **¡ENSERIO¡-**dijeron con los ojos abiertos

Rhino: si lo mejor es "LA TARJETA MAGICA"- dijo ilusionado

Mittens: ¿te refieres a la pantalla de plasma?- dijo arqueando una sega

Rhino: noo… me refiero a "la tarjeta mágica"- dijo poniendo cara de insultado

Bolt: bueno eso no importa- dijo intentando evitar una discusión

Entonces Penny se levanta y dice…

Penny: ¡muy bien chicos espero que estén listos porque mañana nos vamos a parís Francia!

NB: bueno asta acá con el segundo capítulo, un poco largo ¿no?

You: gracias por los reviews!

NB: próximo episodio- "cambio de planes"

NB y You: DEJEN REVIEWS!


	3. Chapter 3

**NB: hola a todos y gracias por todos los reviews**

**You: las aclaraciones son las mismas. Bolt no nos pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes de Bolt el súper perro.**

**NB y You: disfruten nuestra tercera parte**

Capitulo 3- cambio de planes…

Era una mañana tranquila en un campo de los Ángeles. Todo estaba en total calma, se podía oír el cantar de los pájaros anunciando el amanecer, el sol comenzaba a aparecer iluminando todo a su alrededor, la luz llego a una casa en la cual vivían una trabajadora madre, una linda niña de 15 años amante de los animales uno se podía dar cuenta debido a que tenía tres mascotas. Una es una hermosa gata negra con partes blancas en el pecho y patas con unos ojos verdes brillantes, otro es un valiente perro blanco con ojos marrones que inspiraban confianza de buen corazón capas de todo por sus amigos y el último pero no menos importante es un pequeño hámster hiperactivo muy alegre y sin noción del peligro. Es una gran familia…

La joven chica la cual tiene el nombre de Penny se encontraba disfrutando de su sueño hasta que el recuerdo de que hoy se va de viaje la hizo comenzar a despertar. Fijo su vista en sus mascotas. Bolt se encontraba recostado cerca de ella y estaba abrazando a una gata de nombre Mittens la cual estaba sonriendo a pesar de estar dormida, se veían tan lindos durmiendo juntos. Rhino dormía sobre una almohada pequeña al lado de todos. Penny estaba muy feliz de ver a todas sus mascotas felices, se giro y recordó que tenían que ir al aeropuerto para las 8:00 en punto, vio el reloj de su mesita y vio que… ¡YA ERAN LAS 7:30!

Penny salto de su cama mandando a todos a volar, Rhino salió volando y grito…

Rhino: ¡PUEDO VOLAR!- feliz por su falsa ilusión ignoro que se dirigía hacia una pared estrellándose contra ella- pero todavía no soy invulnerable- dijo cayendo sobre el cojín en el que estaba antes que salió volando con el

Mittens cayo directo al suelo pero siendo una gata aterrizo de forma segura- jeje necesitaran algo mejor par…- fue interrumpida por un bulto blanco que cayó encima de ella, cuando miro que era vio que resultaba ser Bolt que estaba encima de ella…

Bolt: ¿qué paso?... ¿Mittens?... he yo…no…-Bolt estaba avergonzado por haberle caído encima a Mittens

Mittens- _siempre quise que calleras a mis pies pero no me refería a esto_- no…te preocupes Bolt

Se quedaron mirando los ojos del otro. El admiraba esos hermosos ojos tan brillantes como la luna en la noche que le motivaban a hacer cualquier cosa. Ella disfrutaba cada segundo de ese momento admirando los ojos marrones que la habían hecho pasar por tanto, primero la amenazaron, después la guiaron, después la salvaron y por último la enamoraron. Pero ese momento fue interrumpido por un Rhino incrédulo…

Rhino: ¡BOLT VISTE LO QUE HIZE! ¡PUEDO VOLAR!- Rhino estaba tan feliz que ignoraba la situación en la que ignoraba la situación en la que se encontraban sus amigos y al parecer ellos también lo ignoraron…

Mitten: sabes… deberías levantarte… pero… si quieres…- Mittens no podía seguir por causa de la sonrisa que tenia Bolt al escucharla

Bolt: si, creo que debería levantarme- Bolt seguía con una sonrisa a la que Mittens no se resistía-espera… ¿hoy nos vamos de viaje?- Bolt se dio cuenta del gran día que era

Mittens: ¡ho! Es verdad hoy viajamos a la ciudad del amor- dijo animandose

Bolt: ciudad del… ¿qué?- Bolt cambio su alegría por confusión

Mittens: ¡del amor Bolt!- le repitió

Bolt: ¿qué es eso?- Bolt seguía confundido

Mittens: no me digas que no sabes que es el amor- vio que Bolt puso una cara de avergonzado al darse cuenta de que eso del amor era algo obvio- bueno el amor es un sentimiento que alguien tiene hacia otra persona o en nuestro caso animal- le dijo Mittens de forma cariñosa, era feliz al imaginarse enseñándole al ser que ella mas quería como es sentir el amor, ella aprovecho el momento- y…dime…¿no sientes amor por nadie?- dijo esperando la respuesta

Bolt: si- dijo con simplesa

Mittens: ¡enserio!- Mittens no podía creer que el..

Bolt: si por ti…-Mittens estaba por estallar- por Penny…-cambio su cara a asombro al pensar que Bolt era de esos- por Rhino…-Mittens casi se desmalla al escuchar eso- por todos mis amigos- ahí entendió que era amistad lo que Bolt entendió y no amor

Mittens: espera, espera, espera…Bolt eso es amistad no amor

Bolt: ¿y cuál es la diferencia?- volvió a estar confundido

Mittens: cuando amas a alguien la prefieres sobre todos los demás y todo lo que quieres es estar con ella y abrazarla y besarla y…, (fufu) bueno eso…

Bolt: ho….eso es amor

Entonces apareció Rhino un poco molesto

Rhino: SE PUEDE SABER QUE TANTO HACEN LOS ESTAMOS ESPERANDO-Rhino parecía acelerado

Bolt y Mittens: ¡**perdón ya vamos!**-dijeron acelerados

Todos terminaron su desayuno tan rápido como pudieron y subieron todas las maletas al auto. Las tres mascotas fueron en la parte de atrás y Penny y su mama fueron adelante, iban tan rápido como podían para llegar a tiempo. Al llegar Penny saco dos jaulas especiales para animales…

Penny: lo siento chicos pero tienen que ir en estas jaulas- las reglas eran reglas

Penny metió a todos a sus mascotas en sus jaulas. Bolt y Rhino iban juntos y Mittens iba en la otra. Penny no le gustaba meter a sus mascotas en jaulas y sabia que ellos también les disgustaba, pero no se podía hacer nada.

Penny y su mama corrían a toda velocidad hasta la entrada del aeropuerto, unos señores con traje de botones se ofrecieron a llevar sus maletas, mientras hacien todos los arreglos Bolt, Mittens y Rhino hablaban entre ellos (la caja de Mittens hiba encima de la de Bolt y Rhino, hiban en un carrito)…

Bolt: estoy un poco nervioso…-Bolt jamás había volado y estaba algo preocupado

Rhino: tranquilo Bolt, ya se te contare una historia que vi en la "carta mágica". Se llama pesadilla en el avión…

Mittens: Rhino no creo que esa historia ayude- dijo interrumpiendo la historia de terror de Rhino- les voy a contar un secreto lo mejor para un viaje como este es dormir- les dijo para calmarlos

Bolt: encerio bueno lo vamos a intentar

Todos comenzaron a dormirse para pasar la parte dura del vuelo pero mientas ellos dormían…

Las personas que transportaban todo dejaron las maletas en el piso mientras buscaban las otras pero al dejarlos apareció un hombre que vio las jaulas olvidadas…

Hombre: pero que es… seguramente se cayeron- agarro las maletas y las puso en las cintas transportadoras más cercanas que había pensando que habían caído de esa cinta

Penny: ¿mama y los chicos?- dijo Penny preocupada por sus amigos

Mama de P.: tranquila hija esos buenos hombres los pusieron en el avión

Penny: si tu lo dices…- Penny seguía preocupada por sus mascotas pero ella nada podía hacer

Por otra parte las jaulas de las mascotas pasaban por debajo de una pantalla en la que se veía…

Vuelo a Paris….salió

Vuelo a Japón…..saliendo

Los planes de nuestros amigos acababan de cambiar, su vieja aventura parecía simple en contrario de esta en la que tendrían la misión de regresar con Penny pero desde otro continente…

**NB: y que les pareció este capitulo**

**You: la misma idea pero llevada a un nivel muy superior**

**NB: déjenos sus opiniones y gracias por los reviews**

**NB y You: GRACIAS POR LEER! **


	4. Chapter 4

**NB: saludos a todos**

**You: quisimos subir el capitulo lo antes posible, ya no aguantamos las ganas de contar nuestra historia**

**NB: No sabíamos si debíamos hacer esta parte en dos o en un capitulo, al final nos decidimos en uno hací que será un poco largo**

**You: en este momento Bolt y sus amigos están en la parte de cargamento**

**NB: no narres la historia!**

**You: ya perdón… bueno disfruten el fic!**

Capitulo 4- Largo viaje…

Bolt-P.O.V

Empecé a despertar, a mi lado estaba Rhino roncando al parecer él seguía dormido, arriba estaba Mittens en su jaula también dormida, se veía tan linda… que me pasa… últimamente no paro de pensar en ella… no solo últimamente, desde que la deje en las vegas solo ella está en mi cabeza. Todo el viaje que hice para llegar de las vegas a Penny estuve pensando si fue lo mejor dejarla… sabía que Penny me quería pero me mantuvo en un mundo falso por años y Mittens jeje bueno al principio seguro me odiaba jeje pero ella me mostro el mundo real y…. cuando ella me ofreció quedarme… yo la rechace y además estaba inseguro de que Penny me quisiera. Me pregunto qué habría pasado si me hubiera quedado con ella y Rhino, seguramente nos pasearíamos por todo el mundo o quizá nos quedáramos en las vegas juntos…. Me hubiese gustado eso… pero ahora tengo la suerte de verla cada día… que será este sentimiento ¡ESPERA! Será este el sentimiento que Mittens me describió, como era que se llamaba… Am… ¡Amor! Si eso es siento…. Amor por Mittens… ¿y ahora qué debo hacer? ¿Debo decírselo? Y si se lo digo… ¿ella sentirá lo mismo? Veamos yo que he hecho por ella, primero la estrelló contra un bote de basura, luego la cuelgo de un puente sobre la autopista, la rapto y la obligo a guiarme por todo el país, la hago saltar de una camioneta y de un tren en movimiento, la abandono a su suerte_….- ¡vamos Bolty piensa lo positivo!_-Me dijo una vos en mi cabeza…

Subconsciente: piensa lo bueno que has hecho por ella- me dijo la voz en mi cabeza

**Bolt**: ¡quién eres!- dije asustado

: _soy tu sub consiente_- dijo con voz comprensiva

**Bolt**: y… ¿bueno que he hecho de bueno por ella?- pregunte esperando que el supiera la respuesta

_: mira… tú la salvaste de las calles, de la perrera, le diste un hogar, una familia y la aventura de su vida… y ahora le puedes entregar tu amor_- dijo con una voz calmada y comprensiva

**Bolt**: si… pero… que pasaría si… ella no quiere mi amor…- dije deprimiéndome

: _¡VAMOS! Tú no eres de esta forma, ten confianza en ti mismo_- me dijo un poco enojado

**Bolt:** ¡si tienes razón!- dije de forma decidida

_: ese es el Bolt que conozco…_- me dijo pareciendo que desparecía

Bueno ya estaba decidido cuando lleguemos a parís le diré que la amo, ahora solo debo pensar en los detalles… el lugar… la forma… como se lo digo. Pensaba en todos los detalles para hacerlo perfecto después de todo Mittens se merece lo mejor, pero un ruido me saco d mis pensamientos…

**Rhino**: ¿Bolt?- me dijo despertando con los ojos entre abiertos

**Bolt**: ¡Ho! Hola Rhino- le dije de forma animada. Luego tendría tiempo de pensar en cómo declararme

**Rhino**: parece que estamos en la zona de carga… ¡HO NO ESTAMOS EN LA ZONA DE CARGA!- dijo muy preocupado como su estuviera en peligro

**Bolt**: tranquilo Rhino… ¿cuál es el problema con que estemos en…- no me di cuenta de que había muchas maletas alrededor de nosotros, todas apiladas, pero no parecían peligrosas-…este lugar?

**Rhino**: ¿no lo sabes verdad?- me dijo arrodillándose

**Bolt**:¡¿Qué?!- dije desesperado, enserio quería saberlo

**Rhino**: en…este lugar… ¡NO NOS TRAEN SERVICIO!- me dijo llorando- y quiero unos maníes…- se seco las lágrimas

**Bolt**: me calme mucho al saber que solo era eso- no te preocupes Rhino comeremos al llegar- intente animarlo

**X**: se pueden callar- dijo una voz masculina y un tanto adormilada, Rhino se escondió detrás de mí al escúchala

**Rhino**: será mejor que corras porque tengo conmigo a Bolt-el súper perro como guardaespaldas- dijo agarrado a mí

**X**: no me importa si es el perro de Hulk…solo quiero que bajen el volumen para poder dormir…-seguía hablando de forma soñolienta

**Bolt**: ¿Quién eres?- dije calmado al notar que lo molestábamos

**X**: aquí al lado súper-can- dijo de forma juguetona

Mire a la izquierda y vi otra jaula con un perro dentro. Era un shar pei, estaba recostado, su color de pelo era marrón claro con detalles negros, me di cuenta de que era viejo por su voz…

**Bolt**: disculpe señor no queríamos molestarlo…-le dije con respeto después de todo nuestro ruido le molesto

**Rhino:** lo lamento también- le dijo apenado

**Shar pei**: no preocupen jovencitos, total puedo dormir todo lo que quiera. Soy Kiba- dijo de una forma amistosa

**Bolt**: mucho gusto soy Bolt y mi pequeño amigo es Rhino- Rhino saludo con su pata

**Kiba**: un placer y… que los trae a mi lindo país- dijo para buscar conversación

**Bolt**: ¿eres de parís?- me impresiono conocer a alguien de ese país

**Kiba**: ¿paris? Este avión va a Japón amigos- me impacto la noticia. Ahora que me doy cuenta su asento no suena al francés que Rhino veía en sus telenovelas

**Rhino**: JAJA que chistoso Kiba por un segundo pensé que hablaba enserio- al parecer Rhino pensó que era un chiste

**Kiba**: lamento decirles que este avión va directo a Tokio, la capital

**Rhino**: entonces di algo japonés- Rhino no bajaba la guardia con los extraños

**Kiba**: ¡hi! Konichigua hámster-san –no entendí nada pero la cara de Rhino me demostró que lo que decía era verdadero japonés

**Bolt**: significa…. ¡ESTAMOS CAMINO A JAPON!-me empecé a alarmar

**Rhino**: si aprenderé las artes marciales de los grandes maestros-Rhino ignoraba el hecho de que estuviéramos camino al lugar equivocado

**Bolt**: Rhino, Penny esta camino a parís como se sentirá al saber que no estamos- en ese momento Rhino cambio su expresión a preocupación

**Kiba**: lamento su situación amigos. Permítanme ayudarles- dijo poniéndose de pie

**Rhino**: como nos podrías ayu…- se cayó al ver como Kiba de una patada rompió su jaula- WOW

**Bolt**: como…hiciste eso…- era impresionante que de una patada destrozara la jula

**Kiba**: como dijiste Rhino-san, los mejores maestros están haya- dijo con una sonrisa abriendo esa jaula

**Rhino**: MEGAINCREIBLE- incluso yo estaba impresionado al ver esto, Rhino se arrodillo enfrente de el- por favor Kiba-sama entréneme para ser un guerrero

**Kiba**: bueno… yo ya estoy algo viejo pero supongo que en lo que queda de viaje te puedo enseñar algo

**Bolt**: he… Kiba podrías liberar a…- fui interrumpido

**Kiba**: ¿a Mittens? Claro…-dijo como si la conociera. Bajo la jaula de Mittens y la abrió- despierte señorita

**Mittens**: ¿he…? ¡KYAAA! QUIEN ERES- dijo exaltada

**Kiba**: Bolt-kun podrías calmarla – dijo sobándose los oídos

**Bolt**: si claro- aparte a Mittens que nos veía a todos extrañados

**Mittens**: ¿Bolt qué está pasando?- me miro confundida

**Bolt**: bueno veras…- entonces comencé a explicarle todo a Mittens

**Sin-P.O.V **

Mientras Bolt le explicaba todo el problema a Mittens. Kiba comenzaba a entrenar a Rhino…

**Kiba**: bueno por donde empezamos… ¡ha! Ya se Rhino-san lo principal para comenzar tu entrenamiento es entender este arte- dijo sentado con voz firme y en postura recta- mira lo principal para entender el arte es aprender a ser paciente y esperar el momento para liberar tu cuerpo

**Rhino**: entendido Kiba-sama y… ¿cómo practico eso?- Rhino nunca había estado practicando la paciencia

**Kiba**: mantente quieto y libera tus sentidos de esa forma liberas tus sentidos y hazte uno con tu entorno- dijo calmado con un aire de sabiduría

**Rhino**: ¡Y ESO COMO ME AYUDA A ROMPER PAREDES!- Rhino no entendía para que entrenaba eso

**Kiba**: al parecer esto va a tardar… - dijo viendo como Rhino hacia poses estúpidas y saltando lanzando golpes-ha…

Por otra parte Bolt ya había terminado de contarle a Mittens lo ocurrido

**Bolt**: y ahora estamos camino a Japón- dijo bajando las orejas

**Mittens**: y… ¿qué aremos? ¿Cómo volveremos con Penny?- dijo un poco asustada

**Bolt**: tranquila será como la primera vez que buscamos a Penny solo…un poco más difícil- hablo calmado para tranquilizarla

**Mittens**: si y… que tal si vamos a hablar con el tal Kiba para que nos ayude además quisiera conocerlo- dijo más calmada

Los dos fueron con Kiba y Rhino y al llegar vieron que Rhino estaba sentado como perro y Kiba estaba a su lado con los ojos cerrados…

**Bolt:** hee… ¿chicos?-hablo bolt para llamar su atención

**Rhino**: ¡¿QUE?!-parecía que Rhino acabara de despertarse

**Kiba**: muy bien Rhino-san has demostrado gran habilidad ahora solo te falta aprender a liberar tus sentidos para percatarte de tu entorno- dijo abriendo los ojos- ¿y ya aclararon todo Bolt?

**Bolt**: sip- dijo sonriendo

**Mittens**: ¿qué hacían?- pregunto confundida

**Bolt**: ha…se me olvido decirte que Rhino le pidió a Kiba que lo entrenara- dije todavía con una sonrisa

**Mittens**: ho…. ya veo- dijo un poco extrañada- te queríamos preguntar si sabes cómo podríamos ir a Paris

**Kiba**: ha si se me olvido su problema… si se cómo pueden ir a parís- dijo un con una cara pensante

**Mittens**: ¡enserio! ¿Cómo?- dijo alegre

**Kiba**: tengo una amiga que los podría ayudar – dijo todavía con una expresión de pensamiento

**Bolt:** nuestras opciones no son muchas, como se llama tu amiga- dijo con cara de desesperado

**Kiba**: es una gata de nombre Rubí pero…-dijo dudando-…la única forma en la que ella los ayudara es si le das algo de igual valor o alguna joya

**Bolt**: ¿y qué le tendríamos que dar para que nos lleve a Paris?- dijo preocupado por la respuesta

**Kiba:** yo nunca le había pedido algo tan grande como eso…hace mucho no la veo pero sé que está en Tokio, vive en un templo en el centro de la ciudad

**Bolt**: bueno que dicen ustedes- dijo refiriéndose a Rhino y Mittens

**Mittens**: bueno no tenemos muchas opciones y si la encontramos podríamos preguntarle que quiere a cambio- dijo dudando

**Rhino**: SI UNA NUEVA AVENTURA- estaba emocionado

En ese momento sonó un timbre…

**Kiba**: bueno… ese timbre significa que el avión va a aterrizar- dijo yendo a la jaula en la que antes estaba- les deseo suerte amigos- dijo recostándose y cerrando la jaula

**Bolt:** ¿no vienes con nosotros?- dijo un poco decepcionado

**Kiba**: me gustaría…pero ya estoy viejo y tengo un dueño que me espera- dijo comenzando a dormir- les deseo suerte

**Mittens**: muchas gracias por todo- le dio una sonrisa y compenso a ir hacia la puerta de desembargue

**Rhino**: gracias por sus enseñanzas Kiba-sama nunca lo olvidare- hizo una reverencia y se fue triste por no ver más a su maestro

**Bolt**: muchas gracias por todo Kiba- dije un poco triste también

**Kiba**: fue un placer Bolt-kun y… suerte con tu gatita- le dijo con una sonrisa

**Bolt**: ¿Cómo?...

**Kiba**: te estuve escuchando por accidente (si claro)- dijo soltando un bostezo- les deseo una buena vida juntos- dio una última sonrisa

**Bolt**: muchas gracias Kiba nunca te olvidare- y comenzó a irse

**Kiba**: suerte en su viaje- dijo antes de dormirse

Enfrente de la puerta de salida de la zona de equipaje…

**Bolt**: ¡están listos!- dijo emocionado preparándose para saltar

**Mittens**: ¡siempre orejón!- dijo a la izquierda de Bolt también preparada

**Rhino**: ¡ESTO SERA MEGAINCREIBLE!- dijo encima de Bolt

En ese momento se escuchaba el avión detenerse…

**NB: ta-da y finito, por favor denos su opinión honesta para mejorar**

**You: esperamos que les haya gustado la historia**

**NB: dejen reviews y…**

**NB y You: GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Se ve un escenario elegante con unas cortinas rojas con detalles dorados al final. En el escenario están parados NB y You…**

**NB (vestía un traje negro con detalles blancos): Mucho gusto querido público…**

**You (vestía un traje blanco con detalles negros): se preguntaran la razón por la cual estamos haciendo todo el teatro….**

**NB: verán en nuestro episodio pasado pusimos nuevos personajes un perro y una gata**

**You: tuvimos el descaro de ponerles el nombre de otros personajes ambos del mismo escritor **

**NB: estamos sumamente arrepentidos y por eso decidimos darle un regalo **

**You: le queremos dedicar este capítulo de nuestros fic**

**NB: en nuestra opinión la dedicatoria a él no es suficiente pero no tenemos nada mejor que ofrecer…..**

**You: el shar pei del capítulo anterior ya no aparecerá pero por si acaso su nombre cambia a Yamato y el nuevo nombre de la gata se dirá en el capitulo**

**NB: si volvemos a cometer un error como el anterior avísenos y disculpen nuestra idiotez…**

**You: una vez más lo sentimos mucho…**

**NB: de verdad…**

**NB y You se alejan y las cortinas que estaban atrás se abren…**

Capitulo 5- Caninefemale

Dos hombres se acercaban a la parte trasera del avión para bajar el equipaje se podía ver que ambos hombres eran de origen japonés, al abrir la puerta dos figuras pasan muy rápido en medio de esos hombres…

**Hombre 1**: ¿Koto wa nanidatta?-(que fue eso)- dijo el primer hombre

**Hombre 2:** Neko to inu no yō ni mieta- (parecía un gato y un perro)- respondió el segundo

Esos seres resultaron ser Bolt, Mittens y Rhino los cuales salieron lo más rápido posible del aeropuerto llegando a la calle…

**Mittens**: ¿y ahora a donde vamos?- Mittens estaba preocupada debido a que nos sabían cómo orientarse en ese lugar

**Rhino**: se para encima de la cabeza de Bolt- ¡miren!-dijo señalando hacia la derecha

De ese lado se veía un fuerte resplandor…

Bolt: ¡muy bien Rhino! Pero…tardaremos mucho en llegar…-dijo dándose cuenta de que estaba oscureciendo

**Rhino**: tranquilos para su suerte yo soy el tipo con más suerte- dijo incrementando su ego

**Mittens**: si claro, como tienes tanta suerte porque no apareces un camión que nos lleve- dijo con sarcasmo

**Rhino**: ya hice aparecer una ciudad y ahora quieres que haga aparecer un camión- Rhino se sentía ofendido

**Bolt**: ya tranquilos vamos a pensar como llegar a la ciudad- Bolt quería calmarlos- ¡miren!- señalo una patineta que estaba en buenas condiciones

**Rhino**: con esto llegaremos muy rápido

**Mittens**: pero es muy cansado que Bolt nos lleve… tengo una idea dijo buscando en un basurero

**Rhino**: yo también tengo hambre, pero no es para tanto- Rhino malentendió lo que ella hacia

**Mittens**: Rhino si tuviera hambre tu ya no estarías aquí- al decir eso Rhino se escondió detrás de Bolt

**Bolt**: ¿que buscas?- seguía sin entender que hacia

**Mittens**:¡AJA!- dijo sacando una cuerda

**Bolt**: ¿y la cuerda para qué?

**Rhino**: ¡qué gran idea Mittens!-Rhino entendió lo que ella quería hacer- esto será MEGAINCREIBLE- grito animada mente

**Bolt**: me pueden explicar que vamos a hacer con esa cuerda- Bolt estaba inconciente del plan de que tenían sus amigos

**Mittens**: tu solo síguenos- dijo volviendo al aeropuerto

Llegaron hasta el estacionamiento y Mittens comenzó a revisar cada uno de los autos

**Bolt**: ¿que buscamos?- seguía a Mittens por detrás

Mittens paro deteniendo a Bolt y Rhino que la seguían escondiéndolos detrás de un auto…

**Mittens**: muy bien…-dijo viendo a unas chicas que subían varias maletas a su convertible-…Bolt trae la cuerda u la patineta

Bolt salió corriendo tan rápido como podía hacia la patineta y la cuerda, cuando llego puso la cuerda encima de la patineta y fue tan rápido como podía al llegar…

**Bolt**: listo y ¿ahora?

Mittens comenzó a atar la cuerda en la patineta dejando una larga parte de la cuerda suelta

**Mittens**: muy bien cuando esas chicas suban a su auto llevamos la patineta a la parte trasera y luego se suben entendió- dijo fijándose de que las chicas no subían todavía

**Bolt** **y Rhino**: **si señora-**dijeron siguiéndole el juego

Cuando las dos chicas terminaron de empacar Mittens agarro la cuerda con sus dientes y Bolt empujo la patineta con Rhino encima de ella. Al llegar a la parte de atrás Bolt subió y Rhino se monto encima de Bolt agarrándose de su collar. Mittens amarro la cuerda a la parte trasera del auto y se subió en la patineta junto con Bolt…

**Bolt**: ho….esto es lo que aremos…. – dijo poniendo una cara de disgusto

**Rhino**: si vi a personas hacerlo en la "tarjeta mágica" en un programa llamado las estupideces más grandes del mundo- dijo ignorando el nombre del programa

**Mittens**: tranquilo Bolt en Nueva York las personas hacían esto y a ellos les salía bien- dijo un poco nerviosa

**Bolt**: solo por curiosidad Rhino…que les paso a las personas de tu programa…-el motor comenzaba a encender

**Rhino**: bueno ellos…. Ahora entiendo el nombre- se aferro con fuerza al collar de Bolt

**Mittens**: me arrepiento de esto…- comenzó a temblar

Bolt puso a Mittens debajo de él para protegerla

**Bolt**: bueno si tenemos suerte no irán muy rápido- dijo con las esperanzas de calmarla

En ese momento las ventanas se abrieron…

**Chica 1**: ¡Furusupīdo de!-(A TODA VELOCIDAD)- dijo gritando

**Chica** **2**: ¡aruku!-(ANDANDO)- grito de igual forma

**Bolt**: he…. ¿Rhino qué significa eso?- pregunto asustado de la respuesta

**Rhino**: no quieres saber…- dijo temblando-…solo agárrense fuerte

En ese momento Bolt y Mittens tragaron saliva y el auto acelero a toda velocidad. Las chicas de adelante gritaban por la emoción pero por atrás… Bolt se sujetaba tan fuerte como podía de la patineta que más bien volaba y Mittens gritaba y abrazaba la pata de Bolt con todas sus fuerzas, por otra parte Rhino estaba más emocionado que las chicas de adelante agarrado solo con sus manos al collar de Bolt gritando- MEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAINCREIBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…- llegaron a toda velocidad hasta la ciudad que se podía ver desde el espacio por su luz pero la chicas pararon de golpe haciendo que la patineta avance a toda velocidad rompiendo la cuerda llevándose a todos con ella. La patineta iba a toda velocidad estrellándose contra un chico de cabello negro corto y a diferencia de todos se veía que era estadounidense por sus ojos, el chico vestía una camisa roja , con unos ojos marrones y debajo de su camisa tenía una manga larga negra, debajo unos jeans oscuros y unas botas negras. Tenía un objeto extraño en su oreja y cargaba unas bolsas pero las solto y detuvo la patineta con sus manos

**Chico**: wow… ¿se encuentran bien?- pregunto preocupado

**Bolt**: si gracias- dijo un tanto paralizado, Mittens estaba agarrada a su pata y Rhino tenía una sonrisa demente

**Rhino**: ¡BOLT PODEMOS HACERLO DE NUEVO!- para él fue solo un paseo

**Chico**: lo lamento pequeñín pero si lo hacen de nuevo no creo salvarlos…-dijo sonriendo

**Bolt**: si Rhino el tien… ¡NOS ENTIENDES!- no notaron que el chico les hablaba

**Chico**: si es por este aparato- dijo señalando la cosa en su oreja- oye tú no eres…

**X**: ¡Alex ven ahora!- dijeron dos voces en unisonó

**Alex**: diablos…- nos miro y dijo-…váyanse ahora

**Mittens**: soltando a Bolt-..¿p-por?- decía un poco más calmada

**Ale**x: no hay tiempo huye Bolt- dijo acelerado

**Bolt**: ¿cómo sabes?….vámonos-dijo sin darle importancia que el chico supiera su nombre

Entonces dos figuras se acercaron a Alex…

**Persona1 y 2**: ¿por qué tardas?- volvieron a hablar en unisonó-¿y esa patineta?- si que son sincronizados

**Alex**: mi la encontré jeje- rio con risa nerviosa

**Personas**: bueno no importa…vámonos que ya es tarde- dijeron dándose vuelta y continuando su camino

**Alex**: ¡HI! hermanos- entonces Alex siguió a esos seres que al parecer son sus hermanos mayores

Volviendo con nuestros viajeros…al ver que esos tipos se fueron decidieron seguir por la ciudad a pie y al salir del callejón en el que se escondieron pudieron ver con claridad los gigantescos y tenían pantallas con imágenes animadas y comerciales o tenían todas sus luces encendidas, había un montón de gente pasando pero no le daban importancia a los animales

**Bolt**: asombroso…- miraba con asombro el lugar

**Mittens**: y yo pensaba que nueva york tenia edificios altos- la comparación era evidente

**Rhino**: esta ciudad tiene cientos de "cajas mágicas" y tarjetas es una…"CIUDAD MAGICA"- sus ojos eran de gran ilusión

**Mittens**: miren- señalo un cartel que tenia la imagen de Bolt y el remplazó de Penny

**Bolt**: es de verdad una ciudad asombrosa pero…debemos buscar a esa gata…he…. ¿cómo se llamaba?-olvido su nombre

**Mittens**: he…también se me olvido- dijo apenada

**Bolt**: tranquila…-le dedico una sonrisa-…no es tu culpa

**Mittens**: gracias- se quedo viendo los ojos de Bolt

Ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro…

**Rhino**: "EHEM"…si terminaron de intentar recordar- no se dio cuenta de lo que hacían-…yo el increíble Rhino recuerda el lugar al que hay que ir- dijo con orgullo

**Bolt**: si era el centro de la ciudad en un templo

**Mittens**: no sabes mucho orejón pero tienes memoria excelente sabes te ganaste un premio- se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla

**Bolt**:…-se quedo paralizado

**Rhino**: es el premio más raro que he visto- ignoro el premio- bueno y donde vamos…

**Bolt**: no se le hubiésemos preguntado al tal Alex- recordó al chico

**Mittens**: ustedes no sobrevivirían sin mí, esperen aquí- al decir eso vio un árbol que estaba en la acera y se subió en el

**Rhino**: ¿qué está haciendo?- la miro con duda

**Bolt**: jeje creo que lo se- se recostó y mantuvo su vista fija al árbol

Rhino se sentó al lado de Bolt y esperaron unos minutos hasta que una paloma se acerco a árbol y se coloco sobre una rama…

**Bolt**: tres,…dos,…uno…- y la paloma desapareció

Mittens P.O.V

Estuve esperando un buen rato en el árbol esperando que alguna paloma o rata apareciera y después de un minuto apareció al primer cliente…

**Paloma**: uf…Watashi wa tsukare hatete imasu-(estoy exhausto)- se acomodo y bajo la guardia

Lo agarre por la espalda y lo puse debajo mío agarrándolo con mis patas- "te quedan dos deseos"- quería causarle temor

**Paloma**: Watashi o korosu shinaide kudasai-(por favor no me mate)- he…no me esperaba esto…

Baje del árbol y fui con Bolt y Rhino…

**Bolt**: ¿sabes dónde queda?- que lindo es… ¡hay! Me salgo del tema

**Mittens**: bueno…ocurrió un problema- cambie mi expresión a fastidio por el inconveniente

**Bolt**: cual y… ¿porque la paloma sigue en tu mano?- tenia a la paloma agarrada del cuello, entonces lo levante mostrando el problema

Paloma: taskete-(ayuda)- volvió a hablar en japonés no entiendo nada

**Mittens**: no le entiendo ninguna palabra…- dije bajando las orejas

**Rhino**: no se preocupen usare mi nuevo poder para salvar el día- ha… no quería admitirlo pero era cierto Rhino era el único que le entendía

Sin P.O.V

Rhino y la paloma estuvieron hablando por un rato incluso Mittens le soltó al ver que no pensaba escapar. Mientras ellos hablaban Bolt y Mittens se alejaron un poco

**Mittens**: orejón enserió crees que podamos volver con Penny- ella estaba un poco preocupada

**Bolt**: no te preocupes no dudo ni por un segundo que volveremos…- le dedico una sonrisa y Mittens la devolvió-…pero… me preocupa lo que hará ella

**Mittens**: ¿porque lo dices?- no entendía a lo que Bolt se refería

**Bolt**: nosotros encontraremos la forma de llegar pero…. Penny que hará

**Mittens**: no pensé eso…pero tranquilo llegaremos con ella- le dio ánimos

**Bolt**: gracias Mittens, siempre puedo contar contigo- volvio a quedar como hipnotizado viendo a Mittens

**Mittens**: nunca lo dudes Bolty- también quedo en trance

**Bolt**: creí que ya no me llamarías de esa forma- dijo poniendo cara de duda

**Mittens**: perdón es que creí que no te molestaba- bajo las orejas apenada

**Bolt**: en realidad me preocupaba que ya no me llames Bolty- sonrió

**Mittens**: (fufufuf)- rio para sus adentros

En eso aparece Rhino…

**Rhino**: chicos ya sé cómo llegar… Ryuk me dijo- se refería al pájaro

**Ryuk**: les hizo una señal para que lo sigan

Estuvieron siguiendo a Ryuk por toda la ciudad, en el camino se asombraban con todas la cosas que había en el lugar, el pelo de las personas, incluso algunos usaban orejas de animales lo que les causaba risa, lo único que los detenía era Rhino cuando paraba a ver una gran pantalla. En el camino vieron un edificio más alto que el resto…

**Mittens**: Rhino le puedes preguntar que es ese edificio- señalo al gigantesco edificio

**Rhino**: claro- intercambio unas palabras con Ryuk

**Rhino**: dice que es el edificio de una de las familias más reconocidas de Japón por sus inventos- Ryuk volvió a decir algo- también dice que se cran una especie de robot animal

**Bolt**: como que robot animal

**Rhino**: volvió a hablar con Ryuk- dice que los dueños quieren crear a un…súper perro…

En ese momento todos pararon mirando al edificio…

**Bolt**: ¿un súper perro?- miro con asombro el edificio

**Mittens**: un perro con verdaderos poderes…- se asusto al recordar todo lo que Bolt creía poder hacer

**Rhino**: seguro será megaincreíble…- estaba igual que Bolt

**Ryuk**: HEY!- miraron al palomo y los siguieron pero seguían con la mente la idea de que alguien quisiera hacer un verdadero súper perro

Llegaron al centro de la ciudad y pudieron ver un gran templo que era verdaderamente elegante, con un estilo chino pero había luces que lo rodeaban y lo iluminaban, era de rojo oscuro con negro y tenia partes de mármol, un jardín que lo rodeaba que tenía una pequeña laguna y era rodeado por una elegante cerca de madera roja

**Rhino**: Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita- (muchas gracias)-se inclino en señal de respeto y Bolt y Mittens hicieron lo mismo aunque les pareció un poco raro

Ryuk se fue volando dejándolos enfrente del templo…

**Bolt**: bueno listos- dijo mirándolos

**Mittens**: espero que esa gata este aquí- miro decidida el templo

**Rhino**: en un lugar como este seguro hay algún maestro- esperaba con ansias

En otra parte del mundo…

Penny y su mama estaban en un hotel…

**Penny**: mama crees que estén bien…-estaba mirando a la ventana

: el aeropuerto no avisara lo mejor sería disfrutar de las vacaciones- trato de calmarla- recuerda que es Bolt de quien hablamos, el vino desde quien sabe donde solo para encontrarte- le levantaba el ánimo- volverá cariño no lo dudes

**Penny**: muchas gracias mama- sonrió y se dispuso a disfrutar sus vacaciones…

Pero en lo alto de un edifico que estaba al lado del hotel elegante de Penny…tres figuras miraban a la ventana de la habitación de Penny. Uno era gordo, otro bajito y musculoso, pero había uno en el medio de apariencia intimidante, todos usaban ropas negras (chalecos, camisas, chaquetas, pantalones, etc)…

**Hombre**: asegurado es la niña- dijo con vos seria el del medio

**Hombre bajito**: cuando procedemos- dijo con vos muy profunda

**Hombre gordo**: jeje pero primero podemos comer- hablo el panzón con vos boba

El hombre del medio se golpeo la cara moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación

**Hombre bajito**: la verdad… yo también tengo hambre…jeje- hablo un poco apenado

**Hombre**: ha…muy bien comeremos y en la noche procedemos de acuerdo- dijo irritado

**Los otros tipos**: **¡SI!****-** se alegraron como niñitos

**Hombre**: esto me pasa por trabajar con novatos…- y los tres se van

**NB: bueno eso es todo**

**You: es un poco largo pero nuestro amigo se lo merece**

**NB: en nuestra opinión es uno de nuestros mejores trabajos**

**You: otra vez perdón al escritor…**

**NB y You: GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**NB: mucho gusto, gracias por leer nuestro fic**

**You: queremos que sepan que ningún animal fue dañado durante este la idealización de este fic**

**NB: excepto el mosquito que me pico en el cuello**

**You: bueno suficientes estupideces por hoy y ahora…**

Capitulo 6- Raptadas…

(Los personajes se encuentran en Japón pero hablaran en español para que se entienda)

**X P.O.V**

Me encontraba en un callejón oscuro de noche, estaba esperando a un perro que me pidió un encargo, odio tanto a los perros…soy una gata blanca de unos hermosos ojos rojos brillantes, tengo tres años y soy una siamesa, para los que no lo sepan es una raza de gato muy especial y elegante jeje para que entiendan me dedico a conseguir cosas… bueno eso es lo mejor que hago conseguir lo que quiero jeje… pero bueno aquí me encuentro en un callejón, claro podría ser un lugar mejor pero no quería que me vieran con un perro callejero…

**X**: ho…miren a quien se le ocurrió aparecer- que se note mi sarcasmo

**Perro**: por favor perdone Miku-sama no quería hacerla esperar- así me gusta perrito

**Miku**: solo por esta vez te lo perdonare- dije con aire de superioridad

**Perro**: bueno… aquí tiene- puso enfrente de mí una bolsa mediana verde

**Miku**: lo esperaba en bandeja de plata pero…que se le va a hacer- se veía tan apenado

**Perro**: lo lamento Miku-sama –volvió a inclinarse en señal de respeto

**Miku**: ya es suficiente terminemos con esto…- agarre una bolsita roja con bordes dorados-…así es como se hace una presentación

**Perro**: gracias…- abrió la bolsa roja y saco un collar verde-…es hermoso gracias- se lo puso muy feliz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

**Miku**: de la mejor calidad. Con eso no te llevaran a la perrera y ahora…- abrí mi ese "trapo" y vi unas galletas redondas con un glaseado que formaban el símbolo YinYang-…nada mal…- comí una-… mhhh…aceptable…- _ESTAN DELICIOSAS- _no debo perder mi compostura enfrente de un perro callejero

**Perro**: de nuevo muchas gracias Miku-sama hasta pronto- comenzó a irse

**Miku**: adiós pulgoso….- el no se dio cuenta y siguió caminando

Bueno tenía mis galletas favoritas y no tengo que aguantar a más perros por el día de hoy, es hora de volver al templo… me empecé a ir pero cuando vi a dos personas hablando entre ellas… no parecían perreros así que no les di importancia…

**Persona 1**: genial Alex libero al último animal que nos quedaba…- dijo un poco molesto

**Persona 2**: ya sabes como es. Además el perro no era igual a Bolt- dijo de forma más comprensiva

**Persona 1**: es imposible encontrar a un perro blanco de estatura más pequeña que el- dijo de forma pensante

Estaban hablando del perro blanco de la tele… cuando escuche que necesitaban a alguien con una apariencia similar a él me vi a mi misma… yo era pequeña y con cola esponjada y de pelaje blanco…me comencé a alejar pero justo en ese momento…

**Perro**: EL COLLAR NO SIRVE- estaba huyendo de un perrero

Mire hacia atrás y vi a esos tipos mirándome…

**Persona 2**: quizá un perro no, pero…- dijo mirando a al otro con una sonrisa

**Persona 1**: …creo que un gato servirá…-dijo mirando al otro de la misma forma-…pero ¿qué hacemos con Alex?

**Persona 2**: le diremos que puede cuidarla y que no sufrirá daños- a pesar de que dijeran que no me harán daño no pienso ir con ellos

Comencé a alejarme pero uno de ellos saco una especie de pistola que disparo un dardo que me dio en la espalda…comencé….a…sentirme…cansada…

**Persona 1**: tranquila amiguita…

**Persona 2**: tú serás el modelo perfecto…

Me quede dormida…ZZZ…estaba despertando…me encontraba en una jaula… había un chico de camisa roja con cabello negro, estaba usando una bata de laboratorio…

**Miku**: que… ¿dónde estoy?- era una especie de laboratorio…

**Alex**: ¿he?...hola gatita como estas- hablo con una voz dulce

**Miku**: genial un loco que cree que nos entiende- rodé mis ojos y negué con la cabeza

**Alex**: jeje al menos yo no estoy en una jaula- el…el..el…

**Miku**: me respondiste…- lo mire con asombro

**Alex**: jeje adoro cuando ponen esa cara y si, si te entiendo- volvió a su sonrisa

**Miku**: como..es que…- de verdad era impactante

**Alex**: jeje soy un chico listo y cree un aparato para hablar con ustedes- señalo un objeto en su oreja

**Miku**: ok… ¿y en donde estoy?- mire el extraño lugar

**Alex**: bueno estas…

(Ahora nos encontramos en parís en el edificio que estaba al lado del Hotel de Penny)

Era de noche y las luces de la hermosa ciudad le daban un ambiente de tranquilidad. En un edificio se veían dos seres que vestían unos trajes de espías y tenían las mascaras de los secuaces de calicó. Uno era pequeño con musculatura y el otro alto con buen físico…

**Hombre**: ¿Bob ya está todo listo?- hablo apretando un botón en su casco

En una habitación unos pisos abajo se encontraba un hombre gordo con cientos de pantallas en frente y muchas bolsas de comida y empaques vacios…

**Bob**: si chicos ya pueden ingresar y de paso me traen algo del mini bar- hablo con voz boba e ingenua

**Hombre musculoso**: NO TE TREREMOS NADA PANSON. PONTE A DIETA- grito el mini Hércules enfadado

**Hombre**: Bob, Max, podemos comenzar con esto- se encontraba resignado era como trabajar con niños

**Bob y Max**: ¡SI Jeff!- se callaron al escuchar la voz de mando

**Jeff**: bien…comencemos- saco una pistola gancho de una mochila que traía y disparo al techo del elegante edificio

**Max**: andando…- se agarro de la cuerda y comenzó a andar hacia el otro lado seguido por Jeff-…no mires abajo, no mires abajo, no mires abajo- hablaba temblando el pobre hombrecito

**Jeff**: Max si vuelves a decir "no mires abajo"…YO PERSONALMENTE TE TIRARE- dijo fastidiado

**Bob**: jejeje…- se reía desde su cabina

**Max**: tu cállate gordo que tu no nos acompañas porque romperías el edificio- estaba igual que Jeff

**Jeff**: niñas, niñas, podemos hacer esto CUANDO NO ESTEMOS A MAS DE 500 PIES DE ALTURA- estaba al borde del colapso

**Max**: ya casi, ya casi y…listo…- los "dos hombres" llegaron al edificio en el que se encontraba Penny

**Jeff**: procedamos…- saco una cuerda u la ato a unas vigas salidas

**Max**: no veo como puedes hacer este tipo de cosas- se estaba quitando el uniforme y se veía que era un hombre calvo con fracciones de rostro bien formadas que denotaban rudeza (la cual no poseía)

**Jeff**: ha…tu solo haz tu parte…- comenzó a bajar por un costado del edificio lentamente

Max se acababa de quitar todo su uniforme y debajo tenía el uniforme de los trabajadores del edificio. Abrió la entrada de emergencia que se encontraba en el techo y comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a los pasillos…

**Max**: ¿Bob me ven las cámaras?- dijo apoyado en una de las esquinas

**Bob**: empezó a ver cada una de las pantallas- negativo puedes proceder- ahora se comportaban más serios

**Max**: entendido- empezó a caminar por los pasillos con la mirada baja para que nadie lo reconociera por si lo ven, llego a una puerta y se detuvo- no veo guardias puedes proceder- dijo hablando a su reloj

**Jeff**: entendido, Bob… procede- entonces Bob se levanto y salió de la habitación en la que se encontraba

Jeff paro de bajar y se poso en una de las ventanas, se amarro la cuerda al cinturón con ayuda de algunos ganchos y quedo suspendido en el aire. Saco un guante especial y se lo puso, también saco una especie de cuchillo. Puso su mano con el guante puesto en la ventana y con el cuchillo corto la ventana con sumo cuidado formando un círculo y entrando a la habitación, puso el circulo de vidrio en un costado y se apoyo en el escritorio…veía a Penny y a su mama dormir tan plácidamente…Penny se veía tan inocente casi parecía un Ángel…él se acerco y le susurro…

**Jeff**: Penny…despierta…- era increíble pero sonaba tan calmado y dulce

**Penny**: cinco minutos más…- la pobre era inconsciente de lo que le podía pasar en cinco minutos

**Jeff**: linda…si no despiertas y vienes conmigo te arrepentirás…- hablo con la misma voz

Penny comenzó a despertar y al verlo estuvo a puto de gritar pero Jeff le tapo la boca…

**Jeff**: no, no, no, Linda si gritas ella gritara mas fuerte…- señalo a su madre que dormía-…y tú no quieres eso ¿verdad?- hablo en susurro

Penny asintió con una mirada de miedo porque le hicieran algo a su madre…

**Jeff**: perfecto…Bob todo listo- hablo desde el transmisor de su casco

**Bob**: ¡listo! -dijo desde un helicóptero

**Jeff**: Max…procede con el apagado…

Max entro en una habitación llena de de pantallas y controles que controlaba las luces del edificio. Había dos tipos cuidando todo y al verlo…

**Hombre**: ¿quien…?- pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Max lo noqueo de un golpe

**Hombre** **consiente**: e-espera…- termino igual que el otro

**Max**: listo…fuera luces- bajo una palanca y todas las luces del edificio se apagaron. Al hacer eso empezó a correr a la azotea

Mientras con Jeff y Penny…

**Jeff**: bueno…todo listo…- tapo la boca de Penny con una cinta negra y la ato con una soga también negra, tomo la ropa que usaba Penny en la serie y se puso enfrente del agujero de la ventana sosteniendo a Penny sobre su hombro

En ese momento la madre de Penny despierta…

**MamadePenny**: QUE LE HACE A MI HIJA- grito desesperada

**Jeff**: iremos a un viaje…- en ese momento una cuerda cae el otro lado de la ventana, Jeff la agarra y comienza a elevarse por si sola

**MamadePenny**: HIJA- empezó a llorar desesperada

**Jeff**: sabes linda si te alegra no tenemos intención de lastimarte- saco la cinta de la boca de Penny

**Penny**: ¿entonces para que me quieren?- dijo asustada y confundida

**Jeff**: no te preocupes…tu solo muéstrate desesperada y todo acabara bien- dijo con una voz calmada que hasta inspiraba confianza- es más te trataremos bien

Penny solo lo miraba confundida, miro hacia arriba y vio que subían a un helicóptero al llegar vio a Bob y Max que al verla sonrieron de forma amistosa

**Penny**: no les tenía miedo pero seguía confundida- que pretenden ustedes…¿esto es alguna clase de broma?- los miro con enojo

**Jeff**: jeje tranquila todo esto será…un lindo viaje…

**NB: ¿que pasara con Miku y Penny?¿quién es realmente Alex?¿que les espera a Bolt y a los demás?**

**You: este capítulo presenta a nuestros nuevos personajes y sus habilidades**

**Miku: por fin aparezco y termino encerrada**

**NB: y se puede saber que haces tú aquí**

**Miku: yo que se ustedes son los escritores**

**NB: cierto…You que hace ella aquí**

**You: pensé que sería divertido tenerla aquí**

**Miku: dos contra uno nosotros ganamos**

**NB: TU NO TIENES VOTO….ha…como quieran terminemos con esto…**

**Miku y You: GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! **

**NB: ESA ES MI PARTE!GATA MALA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**NB: queridos amigos de fanfiction! Tenemos buenas y malas noticias**

**You: las buenas…NO NOS HACKEARAN! Para los que conozcan el mensaje nuestro amigo redacai21 está bien y por tanto nosotros también **

**Miku: la mala noticia es que tendrán que aguantarlos por un largo tiempo jeje…**

**NB: You SACA A ESE GATO DE AQUÍ!**

**You: porque….**

**NB: por dos razones… 1. ME SACA DE QUICIO y 2. Es un cliché que los escritores hablen con sus personajes **

**You: ¿y?**

**Miku: si te alegra tu tampoco me agradas **

**NB: esto es una pérdida de tiempo… les queríamos agradecer a todos los escritores por su apoyo y ayuda **

**You: ustedes son los mejores**

**NB y You: GRACIAS A TODOS!**

**Miku: y sin más preámbulo…el nuevo capítulo…**

Capitulo 7- Princesita…

Nos encontramos en el centro de Japón donde un trió de animales observaba fijamente un gigantesco templo…

**Bolt**: bueno…deberíamos entrar- miraba a Mittens con duda

**Mittens**: no creo que nos dejen entrar con tanta facilidad- miro igual aBolt

**Rhino**: será igual a la vez en la que entraste a los confines de los laboratorios de calicó….- decía emocionado Rhino

**Bolt**: sabes Rhino…creo que tienes razón- miro con una sonrisa a Rhino

**Mittens**: ahora si algo anda mal. ¿Cómo que súper ratón tiene razón?

**Bolt**: podemos hacer lo mismo que hice en el programa

**Mittens**: ¿y qué hiciste? Recuerda que no tienes tus poderes

**Bolt**: no serán necesarios…- en ese momento Bolt se puso en frente de Mittens y Rhino-… uno de ustedes hará mucho ruido y eso atraerá a las personas de adentro y cuando alguien salga los otros se meten

**Mittens**: nada mal orejón ¿pero como llamaremos su atención?- pensó por unos segundos y luego sonrió mirando a Rhino

**Rhino**: ¿qué?- los miro por unos segundos- hou…

Bolt y Mittens estaban escondidos detrás de un pilar que estaba enfrente de la puerta del templo. Rhino se puso en frente de la puerta y…

**Rhino**: ha…un hámster tiene que hacer lo que un hámster tiene que hacer… WATASHI WA, EKIBYŌ O KIKU (OIGAN SOY UNA PLAGA)- grito con todas sus fuerzas

En ese momento para sorpresa de todos salió un gato del templo. El gato era tan grande como Bolt, era blanco con algunas rayas rojas se veía que tenía una considerable fuerza…

**Gato**: Soshite anatahadaredesu (¿y tu quien eres?)- el gato tenía una mirada seria y intimidante con unos ojos rojos oscuros

**Rhino**: Mōshiwakearimasenga, watashi wa machigatte iru (¿Perdón me equivoque jeje?)…- el gato se acercaba a Rhino de forma intimidante- ayuda…

**Bolt**: ¡DEJALO!- Bolt se encontraba detrás del gato

**Gato**: extranjeros…- los miraba con una expresión de calma y voz suave-…déjenme adivinar están buscando a Miku- seguía con una expresión de calma

**Mittens**: creo que es la gata que buscamos- estaba escondida detrás de Bolt

**Gato**: pasen por favor- les dijo guiándoles hacia el templo

Al entrar el templo tenía un estilo clásico japonés con puertas corredizas y un gran patio en medio del templo

**Gato**: por cierto me llamo Kizaro y cuáles son sus…- miro por unos segundos a los tres- tú te pareces a el perro…

**Mittens**: si, si él es la súper estrella "Bolt el súper perro"…- haciendo énfasis en "súper perro"-…y yo soy su representante la asombrosa Mittens- dijo alagándose a si misma

**Rhino**: y yo soy Rhino el MEGAINCREIBLE COMPAÑERO DE Bolt- gritaba con emoción

**Bolt**: si…ella es Mittens y el Rhino- estaba un poco avergonzado

**Kizaro**: ya..veo…-dijo un poco nerviosos-… ¿y para que buscan a Miku?- dijo un poco más serio

**Bolt**: necesitamos que nos lleve a Francia

**Kizaro**: wow esa nunca la había escuchado- miraba al frente mientras una mujeres maquilladas con kimono aparecían y lo seguían una de cada lado

**Bolt**: ¿quiénes son ellas y que quieres decir con "esa es nueva"? – decía extrañado

**Kizaro**: ellas son geishas. Son mujeres que sirven al amo y en cuanto a la otra duda es por qué nunca escuche que alguien le pida algo como eso a Miku- explico con simplicidad- llegamos- se detuvo enfrente de una puerta la cual las geishas abrieron- inclínense – le hablo rápido y firme

En la habitación había un hombre viejo tenía una barba larga de color blanco, usaba una bata dorada con detalles negros, el hombre estaba sentado en una especie de trono gigante, había dos gatos uno en cada lado del hombre. Un gato era negro y el otro era naranja con rayas un poco más oscuras…

**Hombre**: Kyakka (retírense)- les dijo a las señoritas- ellas se retiraron dejando solos al Hombre y a los animales. El hombre les hizo una señal a todos para que se acercaran

Por la mente de Bolt y Mittens pasa la misma pregunta "QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE" no se les había dado ninguna explicación y tampoco tenían idea de quienes eran estas personas pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo Rhino se le acerco al Hombre. El bajo su mano y Rhino subió en ella, el hombre acaricio la cabeza de Rhino con delicadeza

**Hombre**: un placer pequeño guerrero- le dijo con una sonrisa

**Rhino**: el pobre hámster estaba mirando fijamente al anciano

**Hombre**: Kizaro lleva a estos cansados viajeros al comedor y que se queden el tiempo que deseen

**Kizaro** se limito a hacer una reverencia y guio a los tres a otra habitación que tenía una pequeña mesa…

**Kizaro**: por favor siéntense- el se sentó en uno de los costados de la mesa

**Mittens**: he… ¿qué demonios es este lugar? – se sentó el otro lado de la mesa

**Bolt**: ¿quién era ese hombre?- se sentó al lado de Mittens

**Kizaro**: es una historia larga…si lo desean se las contare

**Bolt**: si por favor- dijo con una sonrisa

Mittens puso una mueca de disgusto y se recostó en la mesa

**Kizaro**: hace muchos años un príncipe había salido de su palacio para caminar por su pueblo. El hombre paso toda la tarde en visitando la villa pero…en cierto punto se perdió… el príncipe trato de encontrar el camino de regreso pero solo termino saliendo de la villa. Cuando él creía que las cosas no podían salir peor el cielo empezó a nublarse, en busca de refugio el príncipe se cubrió debajo de un árbol, el pobre príncipe tenía miedo de no encontrar su templo… cuando todo parecía perdido escucho un maullido que provenía de un templo no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba. El gato le hacia una señal con la pata para que se acercara, el príncipe se acerco y se cubrió en el pequeño templo… unos segundos después el árbol en el que se encontraba el príncipe fue vaporizado por un rayo. El príncipe en señal de agradecimiento dono todas sus riquezas al templo y al gato. Desde entonces la familia del príncipe a vivido en este templo y le ha dado refugio a todos los animales. El hombre que vieron es mi amo uno de los descendientes directos el príncipe y Miku es una descendiente directa del gato que le salvo la vida- termino de explicar

**Bolt**: eso si es megaincreible- Bolt estaba impactado

**Mittens**: y donde está la gata- en ese momento Kizaro bajo sus orejas

**Kizaro**: a pesar de que Miku sea de la realeza tiene la tendencia de ser un poco rebelde- hablaba con una voz un poco rara- vengan…- les guio por un pasillo y abrió una de las puertas-…miren…

Cuando vieron la habitación se quedaron en shock. La habitación tenia alfombra roja peluda y cientos de juguetes para gatos además de cofres bolsas y lo más notorio una repisa llena de joyas de todo tipo. Incluso tenía una pantalla de plasma y cientos de luces brillantes

**Kizaro**: Miku…es conocida por todo Japón como la princesa-ladrona –decia Kizaro decepcionado

**Bolt**: pero…como consigue todo esto- Bolt estaba de verdad impactado

**Mittens**: me agrada la gatita- entro a habitación y comenzó a jugar con los juguetes de Miku

**Kizaro**: Miku es capaz de conseguir todo lo que ella quiera y cuando alguien necesita algo Miku se lo dará a cambio de otra cosa que para ella valga lo mismo- explico mirando a Bolt

**Bolt**: ¿y tu persona sabe de todo esto?

**Kizaro**: si te refieres al amo el si lo sabe pero no le da importancia

**Bolt**: ¿y donde esta Miku ahora?- buscaba con la mirada

**Kizaro**: no sabemos…-decia apenado-…ella sale sin que nos demos cuenta

**Mittens**: paro de jugar con una bola de estambré- ¿y qué pasa si le ocurre algo?- lo miro sorprendida

**Kizaro**: yo y los otros gatos tenemos reputación, nadie tocara a Miku mientras estemos vivos- hablo con voz seria y intimidante- como sea, vayamos al comedor la cena ya debe estar lista- hablo con su tono calmado

Bolt arrastro a Mittens de la cola debido a que ella no quería irse del "paraíso gatuno" que era la habitación de Miku. Al llegar al comedor vieron servido un banquete de comidas sobre todo pescado y sushi…

**Rhino**: ya era hora de que llegaran- Rhino estaba en un gran bol lleno de cemillas de girasol y de cada lado de la mesa estaban los gatos de antes

**GatoNaranja**: ¡HEY! Bienvenidos los estábamos esperando- dijo de forma activa y amistosa

**GatoNegro**: e-es u-un pla-placer – era difícil entenderle pero tenía una voz femenina y temblorosa

**Kizaro**: ellos son Natsu y Hina mis amigos- se sento en la punta de la mesa- bueno ya estamos todos creo que podemos empezar

Todos los gatos dijeron "itadekimasu"

**Bolt**: ¿he?...porque gritan- los miro extrañado

**Natsu**: jeje es la forma Japonesa de decir "gracias por la comida"- dijo mientras comenzaba a comer sushi

**Mittens**: ¿y qué es esto?...huele a… PESCADO- comenzó a comer el sushi

**Hina**: se fijo que Bolt solo olfateaba la comida con cara de desagrado- t-tenga Bolt-sama e-esto es c-carne – hablo con dificultad ofreciéndole un plato con carne asada

**Natsu**: JAJA Hina estas roja JAJA- se burlaba el gato naranja

**Hina**: c-claro q-q-que NO- dijo con mucha dificultad

**Kizaro**: compórtense…tenemos visita- decía avergonzado

**Bolt**: comia la carne- wow esta deliciosa gracias – decía con una sonrisa

Mittens miraba con rabia a la gata negra que tenía una sonrisa temblorosa

**Natsu**: ¿y donde esta Miku-sama ella suele llegar a esta hora?- seguía con su sonrisa

**Kizaro**: es verdad…

**Hina**: l-le habrá paso algo…- dijo preocupada

**Natsu**: tu siempre tan negativa jeje seguramente solo se le hizo tarde- decía despreocupado- y…por cierto Bolt me podrías decir como terminaste en Japon- buscaba conversación

**Bolt**: he…bueno verán…se suponía que hibamos a ir a Francia pero ocurrió un accidente y terminamos aquí

**Hina**: es u-una pena q-que p-asra eso y…Bolt-s-sama le q-queri p-pre-guntar si-si n-n-no e-esta m-muy o-ocup-pado m-me p-po…- hiba a seguir pero Natsu la interrumpió

**Natsu**: para resumir ella quiere su autógrafo- dijo con una sonrisa

**Hina**: N-NA-NATSU- dijo un poco enojada

**Bolt**: ¿mi autógrafo?- los miro confundido

**Natsu**: es que ella es una fanatica tuya y de verdad te admira jeje- decía calmado

**Mittens**: Bolt no dará autógrafos- dijo seria

**Bolt**: porque no…- decía un poco triste

**Mittens**: una celebridad como Bolt no puede andar dando autógrafos a cualquiera- seguía seria

**Bolt**: pero ellos nos ayudaron…- decía con voz comprensiva

**Mittens**: supongo que está bien…- decía resignada

**Bolt**: genial…necesito…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar Hina estaba enfrente suyo con una hoja y tinta

**Hina**: a-aquí tiene- dijo apenada

**Natsu**: jajaja ni si quiera te vi jajaja- se reía como si le hubieran contado un chiste

**Bolt**: jeje gracias Hina- puso su pata en la tinta y luego la puso sobre la hoja- listo

**Hina**: D-Dōmo a-arigatō – dijo ruborizada

Kizaro y Natsu reian de como se comportaba Hina, mientras Mittens la miraba con odio y Bolt solo sonreía mientras Rhino le explicaba porque el también se merese un autógrafo…

**Ryuk**: CUIDADO- dijo estrellándose contra la mesa

**Natsu**: jeje buen aterrizaje Ryuk

**Kizaro**: que sucede- lo ayudo a levantarse

**Ryuk**: Miku-SAMA FUE SECUESTRADA- grito

**NB: y hasta aquí por hoy **

**Miku: QUE?! Me dejaras en quien sabe donde**

**NB: agradece que solo te secuestraron**

**You: ya dejen de pelear…**

**NB: gracias otra vez a todos por su ayuda y su apoyo **

**You: no se qué sería de nosotros sin ustedes **

**Miku: créanme deshacerse de estos dos no es cosa fácil**

**NB: hay que ver quien lo dice**

**NB y You: GRACIAS AMIGOS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**NB: saludos amigos de la comunidad bolttens**

**You: hey…y Miku?**

**NB: tú dijiste que la querías de mascota así que icé lo que se debe hacer jeje…**

**You: NB…que le hiciste?**

**NB: la iremos a buscar cuando le hagan todos los exámenes en la veterinaria jeje**

**You: HO POR BOLT!. RECISTE MIKU VOY POR TI!**

**NB: jeje disfruten el fic jeje…**

Capitulo 8- La Torre…

En un templo que se encontraba en medio de la ciudad de Tokio, un grupo de animales domésticos estaba sentado alrededor de una mesa disfrutando de una cena tradicional del país. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que una paloma entro por una ventana con una noticia que alarmo a todos…

**Ryuk**:¡Miku-sama ga hosoku sa remashita!(Miku-sama fue capturada)- al oir esas palabras Kizaro, Hina, Natsu se quedaron como piedra

**Bolt**: he…que dijo- los miraba a todos confundido

**Rhino**: que una tal Miku fue secuestrada- no le dio mucha importancia

**Kizaro**:…Miku-sama…

**Natsu**:…fue..

**Hina**:…secuestrada…

**Rhino**: ¿quién es la tal Miku?-pregunto mientras comía una semilla de girasol (en el capitulo anterior el estaba en un tazón lleno)

**Mittens**: solo la princesa y dueña del templo que ello deben proteger con su vida, nada importante- hablo con sarcasmo

**Rhino**: ha bueno…-masticaba la semilla cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho la gata-…¡QUE!

Kizaro se recostó con la cara sombre la mesa, Natsu se golpeaba la cara una y otra vez contra el piso y Hina se estiraba las orejas repitiendo "Sōrī, Sōrī, Sōrī" con tono de alarma…

**Bolt**: he…¿que les pasa?- les pregunto un poco asustado

**Kizaro**: le contare un pequeño secreto…- levanto la mirada para verlos a la cara-…nosotros intimidamos a todos los animales para que no le hagan nada a Miku-sama cuando sale del templo…pero…-volvió a esconder su cara-…cuando ella sale nosotros tenemos prohibido salir del templo

**Mittens**: ¿porque? Si ustedes son como sus guardaespaldas

**Natsu**: no es que no queramos- se golpeaba y después hablaba- nosotros-(golpe)-tenemos-(golpe)-prohibido-(golpe) -salir-(golpe)-por orden-(golpe)-del amo- y continuo golpeándose

**Bolt**: ¿porque se les prohíbe?- seguía confundido

**Hina**: s-segu-gun el amo todo gato que llegue al templo por accidente trae buena suerte y como todos n-nosotros llegamos por un error al t-templo se nos c-considera-dera de la suerte –intentaba explicar la pobre gata tartamuda

**Kizaro**: Miku vale la suerte de tres gatos y la única forma en la que ella salga es que tres gatos con suerte se queden en el templo. Por tanto cuando ella sale nosotros nos tenemos que quedar en el templo- término de explicar el gato líder

Bolt y Mittens los miraban con una expresión de confusión y sorpresa

Mittens: ¿pero?… ¿si ustedes dicen que intimidaron a todos los animales quien atrapo a Miku?- en ese momento todos los guardianes de Miku pararon de torturarse y fijaron su vista en la paloma

Rhino y Ryuk peleaban por la última semilla hasta que se dieron cuenta de que todos los gatos lo miraban…

Kizaro: Miku o yūkai ryūku (Ryuk quien secuestro a Miku)-pregunto con seriedad mientras que los otros dos guardianes tenían una mirada intimidante y decidida a que el nombre que pronunciara la paloma seria destruido

Ryuk: Tekeshi kazoku (la familia Tekeshi)- los tres gatos abrieron los ojos y se podría decir que con la mención de la familia Tekeshi ellos se rindieron, calleron al piso con una apariencia de derrotados

Bolt: ¿oigan que les pasa?- le pregunto preocupado

Kizaro: Miku fue secuestrada por la Familia Tekeshi, de ellos no podemos salvarla- dijo avergonzado

Rhino: COMO PUEDEN DECIR ESO! Ustedes guraron proteger a la princesa Miku de todos los peligros que la puedan dañar, es su deber como guerreros protegerla de cualquier enemigo, se can, gato, o los Tekeshi- dijo Rhino con pose de soldado

Natsu: Paddo-kun la familia Takeshi es la familia más poderosa de todo Japón, viven en una torre gigantesca con mucha seguridad y…son humanos- dijo Natsu irritado

**Rhino**: Ho…hubieran empezado por es parte-regreso al lado de Bolt y Mittens…

**Bolt**: dicen que Miku fue secustrada por esa familia y nadie puede salvarla…- los tres asintieron-…en ese caso…- se puso enfrente de los tres-…yo les guro que la traeré- dijo de forma seria y súper cool

**Mittens**: he…nos disculpan un momentito…-agarro a Bolt de la oreja y le hablo en susurros-…orejón de loco pasaste a suicida, como crees que la rescataremos…-estaba un poco enojada

**Bolt**: de la misma forma que te recatamos a ti- respondió con una sonrisa

**Mittens**: y te estoy eternamente agradecida pero esto es muy diferente- intento convencerlo Mittens

**Rhino**: y no se preocupen Bolt, yo y la gata traeremos a su princesa, tienen nustra palabra- les dijo Rhino a los tres gatos, pero antes de que Mittens pudiera decir algo

**Hina y Rhino**: será igual a la vez en la que salvaste a Penny de la torre secreta de calico!-todos miraron con sorpresa a Hina, ella se sonrojo y se escondió detrás de Natsu apenada

**Kizaro**: no tienen idea de cuánto se los agradecemos- los tres gatos se inclinaron ante ellos- Tawā e ryūkugurippu shintei (Ryuk llévalos a la torre)

**Ryuk**: HI!- fue hacia la entrada del templo seguido por todos los demás

Una vez en la entrada…

**Kizaro**: les deseo suerte

**Natsu**: ustedes son increíbles jeje

**Hina**: t-tengan cu-cuidado

Después de que cada uno se despidiera los tres gato subieron a la punta más alta del templo, en la cual se podía ver toda la ciudad de Tokio brillando por su luz cubierta por el manto de la noche…

**Natsu**: Kizaro enserio crees que podrán rescatarla- hablo con seriedad sin despegar la vista de la ciudad

**Kizaro**: …lo único que podemos hacer es esperar lo mejor…-estaba igual que Kizaro

En las calles de la ciudad…

**Mittens**: les juro que si algo nos pasa los hare a los dos responsables- dijo molesta

**Rhino**: ESTO SERÁ MEGAICREIBLE!- decía Rhino emocionado

**Bolt**: ¿Ryuk cuanto falta?-pregunto emocionado

Rhino hablo con Ryuk y el dijo que ya faltaba poco. Estuvieron corriendo hasta llegar a la misma Torre que habían visto hace ya un largo rato…

**Mittens**: oye, ¿esta no es la misma torre de hace rato?- miro la torre confundida

**Bolt**: si es esta, Ryuk seguro es esta

Rhino le volvió a preguntar y Ryuk asintió

**Bolt**: bueno andando

**Recepcionista P.O.V. **

Estaba enviando unos archivos en mi computadora, ya eran las 10:30 y no sucedía nada interesante. ¿Me pregunto para que los jefes trajeron a esa gata? Quizá sea mi regalo de cumpleaños. En ese momento escuche que la puerta eléctrica se abría, mire hacia adelante y vi como se cerraba y nadie entraba, escuche algo un chirrido me pare camine hacia el frente de mi escritorio, mire hacia abajo y…

**Recepcionista**: RATTO(RATA)- era pequeño, marrón y con una cara boba- KYAAAA- empecé a correr

**Sin P.O.V.**

Rhino le hizo una señal a Mittens y Bolt de que podían pasar. Al entrar observaron lo increíble que era el edificio. Las paredes eran blancas, había muebles azules modernos y pantallas de plasma que mostraban maquinas y comerciales en el que salían dos personas muy parecidas. Había escaleras eléctricas, ascensores. Era totalmente tecnológico y limpio

**Bolt**: wow…- caminaba lentamente mientras admiraba el lugar

**Mittens**: jeje orejon tu pelaje parece oscuro comparado con el brillo de estas paredes- miraba asombrada el lugar

**Rhino**: si es…DULCES-corrio hacia el escritorio donde estaba la chica y empezó a subir por la silla y al lleguar piso el teclado en el que apareció una imagen la cual el miro impactado – chicos…tienen que ver esto

Bolt y Mittens se subieron a la sillay quedaron igual que Rhino al ver la imagen…

La imagen era de una especie de Bolt robótico, solo que en lugar de Bolt era totalmente negro y parecía tener muchas partes internas afuera de él, Rhino se sentó y presiono otra tecla con la cual se abrió un video

**Video **

Prueba de Bolt-bot 1. Se veía una plataforma en la cual aparecía un Robo Perro parecido pero tenía partes blancas en lugar de negras y parecía estar mejor hecho. El robot empezó a moverse, no tenia ojos más bien era una línea roja con una rayita amarilla que iba de un lado a otro. Se movía de forma difícil pero iba mejorando, de repente le dieron una orden al robot "usa súper ladrido". El robot abrió la boca y tenía como una especie de mini altavoz en ella, de la nada al robot le empezaron a salir chispas y exploto…

**Fin Video**

Había varias pruebas con diferentes tipos de Bolt-Bots pero fueron interrumpidos por la recepcionista que volvía con un guardia…

Recepcionista: WATASHI NO DESUKUTOPPUNI WA GAICHŪN (HAY PLAGAS EN MI ESCRITORIO)-la mujer señalaba a el trió sentado en su silla

**Mittens**: Bolt…zoom-zoom…-los tres salieron corriendo hacia el ascensor seguidos por el guardia. Al entrar Mittens salto muy alto presionando el botón del último piso. Justo cuando el guardia los iba a alcanzar la puerta se cerró y el ascensor empezó a subir…

**Mittens**: y como se supone que encontraremos a la gata ahora "súper perro"-se encontraba irritada porque por la culpa de Bolt y Rhino ella quedo atrapada en esta terrible situación

**Bolt**: he…es una muy buena pregunta…-estaba apenado por haber metido a Mittens en todo esto

**Rhino**: no te preocupes gata, solo debemos encontrar el panel de control del edificio para encontrar a la otra gata- dijo Rhino convencido de su plan

**Mittens**: bueno, ¿dónde está el panel de control?-pregunto Mittens con una ceja arcada

Mientras ellos decidían que hacer el ascencor se detuvo dejando ver a un chico que los miro sorprendido. Mittens se escondió detrás de Bolt el cual comenzó a olfatear a el chico…

**Bolt**: ¿Alex?-reconoció el aroma del joven

**Alex**: ¡Bolt! ¿qué hacen aquí?- los miro preocupado

**Rhino**: buscamos a una gata- dijo con una sonrisa encima de Bolt

**Alex**: ¿conocen a Miku?-Bolt iba a responder pero alguien los interrumpió

**X**: ¡¿Alex con quien hablas?!…-una persona alta de cabello rojo enrulado con una bata de laboratorio, unos pantalones blancos y botas blancas se acerco y al ver a Bolt una sonrisa gigante le salió de la cara-…e-e-sss ¡ES IGUAL!...-cargo a Bolt y se lo llevo corriendo

**Alex**: ¡Zack espera!...- intento llamarlo pero sin éxito. Vio a Mittens y a Rhino con una exprecion perpleja al ver que a Bolt se lo llevaron como si nada-…vengan…-Mittens a pesar de que no confiara mucho en él se le acerco y el con delicadeza la cargo-…te llevare con el-empezo a caminar en dirección a donde estaba el tal Zack

Al llegar vieron una habitación diferente al resto del edificio, había un gran tubo en medio del lugar que llegaba desde el techo hasta el piso, había varias mesas, estantes, dibujos raros, cables y maquinas por todas partes, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran dos personas muy parecidas que bailaban mientras abrasaban a Bolt…

**Zack**: LO ENCONTRAMOS, LO ENCONTRAMOS-repetía el chico de cabellos rojos

**X**: ES UN MILAGRO!-gritaba el segundo. Era muy parecido, pero tenía el cabello rojo liso, unos lentes, unos pantalones y botas negras.

**Alex**: ¡HERMANOS!- grito Alex para que le prestaran atención

**Zack**: gracias,gracias,gracias, hermanito-decía abrasando a Alex haciendo que soltara a Mittens

**X**: no me digas que él lo encontró-decía el otro con una sonrisa

Bolt estaba en el piso mareado por el baile que acababa de tener con los hermanos de Alex…

**Bolt**: veo…Rhinos volando por todas partes…-callo desmayado al piso

**Mittens**: ¡Bolt!-corrió hacia él para ver si se encontraba bien-¿dime algo?

**Bolt**: los Rhinos no vuelan, eso es Ridi-zurdo –se encontraba en un estado de mareo

**Mittens**: ahora dime algo coherente- dijo irritada

**Bolt**: eres muy linda…-se desmallo

**Rhino**: BOLT ESTA ALUCINANDO!- grito lo que cuso que Mittens le diera un pequeño golpe con su cola

**Zack**: no perdamos tiempo Jack- le dijo al otro pelirrojo

**Jack**: opino lo mismo Zack…- los dos agarraron a Bolt y lo pusieron en un contenedor que tenía una pequeña ventana blindada-…hemos esperado por esto mucho tiempo

**Alex**: ¡esperen paren!…-intento detenerlo pero fue inútil, Bolt empezaba a despertar

**Bolt**: que…Rhinos voladores…que está pasando-dijo poniéndose de pie

La cabina en la que él se encontraba empezó a brillar de un lado, el brillo empezó a recorrer toda la cabina y empezó a decir- "iniciando escaneo" –las luces escanearon a Bolt hasta el último punto-"escaneo terminado"-al decir eso Bolt salió de el pequeño contenedor

**Zack**: LISTO-grito comenzando a conectar la maquina en la que estaba Bolt al tubo gigante que estaba en medio de la habitación

**Jack**: por fin…-empezó a teclear botones del tubo causando que este hiciera mucho ruido. Bolt, Mittens, Rhino y Alex miraban con asombro a los gemelos trabajar hasta que una voz los hizo voltear…

**Miku**: QUE ES TODO ESTE RUIDO!-grito con un antifaz para dormir en su cara, al quitárselo se quedo sorprendida- ¿Bolt?

**Alex**: Miku despertaste- le dedico una sonrisa

**Todos** (Bolt,MittensyRhino): ¡Miku!-gritaron al verla

**Miku**: ¿qué?...-pregunto con fastidio

**Bolt**: venimos a rescatarte-hablo acelerado

**Miku**: no gracias- empezó a caminar para irse pero Mittens la detuvo pisándole la cola

**Mittens**: no gracias, no gracias. TE PARESE QUE ES LO UNICO QUE NOS PUEDES DECIR-grito muy enojada

**Miku**: suelta mi cola, callejera- le respondió de forma insultante a Mittens

**Mittens**: a quien llamas callejera, princesita-dijo acercándose

**Miku**: a quien llamas princesita, callejera-dijo acercándose (muy repetido ¿no?)

Ambas estaban cara a cara, mientras Alex, Bolt y Rhino las miraban perplejos. Una gran luz hiso que todos miraran el tubo…

**Zack**: porfin…lo logramos-dijo casi llorando

**Jack**: casi no lo creo- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

La luz del tubo se fue apagando lentamente dejando ver a un robot perruno totalmente negro con ciertas partes de cableado y maquinaria que se veían. Unas manos robóticas (estilo iron-man) le pusieron partes blancas en las aperturas dejándolo con una apariencia de perro blanco con ciertas partes negras que lo hacían lucir muy rudo. Una de los brazos grabo algo en el lomo izquierdo del robot ビーム (rayo).acto seguido el robot tenía una pantalla en forma de ojos en su cara las cuales se prendieron mostrando unos ojos amarillo…

**Zack**: es…es…hermoso…-se acercaba a el Bolt-bot

**Jack**: es mejor de lo que había soñado- estaba igual que su hermano

**Zack**:¿como…lo llamaremos?-pregunto emocionado

**Jack**: tiene que ser algo parecido a Bolt…-ambos estaban pensando

**ZackyJack**: ¡"COLT"!-gritaron emocionados

**Alex**: ¿Colt?...es el nombre más…-sus hermanos lo miraron con ojos de asesinos-…genial que he oído –dijo con sonrisa nerviosa

Todos los animales miraban con asombro a "Colt" mientras se acercaban. Colt bajo de la plataforma y se puso enfrente de todos los animales

Colt: escaneando….escaneando….Eliminar-sus ojos se tornaron de un color rojo fuerte

Alex: ¿qué dijo?-lo miro asombrado

Jack: ho-hu-dijo asustado

Zack: PERRO CORRE!

**NB: y finito. Que les pareció?**

**Miku: hejem…**

**NB: y tú qué haces aquí!**

**You: la traje de la veterinaria**

**NB: ha…**

**Miku: me las pagaras…**

**You: ya ya no se pelen **

**NB: grrrr….**

**Miku:rrrrrrr**

**You: para que me esfuerzo….gracias por leer y dejen reviews porfavor….**


End file.
